The Power Of Fusion
by LapisLazuilly
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire fuse as Garnet for the first time. They discover what it's like to feel complete. Follow as they go through adventure, drama and romance while learning how fusion works.


The Power Of Fusion

Summary: Ruby and Sapphire fuse as Garnet for the first time. They discover what it's like to feel complete. Follow as they go through adventure, drama and romance while learning how fusion works.

Chapter One: Her Kiss

It was another beautiful day in Beach City, the City that Ruby and Sapphire had decided to call home for now. They had been traveling for a long time and Ruby decided that it was time to relax. Maybe they could meet some new people or some other gems? Ruby was excited to look around the city, see all the cool sights and everything that stood out to her. Sapphire, on the other hand, wasn't too excited.

Sapphire was one that didn't like to move around much. She liked to stay in one place for a while. Though with Ruby she seemed to let herself explore more.

She was the quiet one, usually she would sing, but only to Ruby. Ruby seemed to like her songs, which made Sapphire fluster whenever Ruby expressed those feelings.

Ruby tends to express how she feels more; she also tends to express more rage than Sapphire. Sapphire was usually the one that calms her down whenever she got too hot-headed.

Though they are completely different they end up completing each other.

Ruby watched Sapphire from the corner of her eyes, seeing that Sapphire was deep in thought about something, something that Ruby wanted to know- it was going to drive her insane if she didn't know.

"Sapphire? Are you alright?" Ruby asked as they walked up the street. There wasn't any one around them since it had darkened outside and normal humans stayed inside at this time of night.

Ruby reached out, trying to take Sapphire's hand. Sapphire moved away slightly, as if telling her she didn't want to be bothered.

Ruby growled and crossed her arms over her chest. She was getting aggravated; Sapphire was really getting to her. She wasn't sure if it was in a good way or bad way.

"I don't see how we are going to make this work out if you're just going to be quiet all the time!" Ruby clawed her hair and grunted as she watched Sapphire, who turned in her direction with a stern look on her face.

"Make what work?" Sapphire asked as she fixed the ruffles on her dress.

They stopped in the middle of the road, staring at each other with frustrated looks on their faces.

Ruby stuttered for a moment before blushing deeply; she looked down at her feet.

"This... this thing we have between us, I just... I don't know what to think about you." Ruby rubbed her neck nervously.

Sapphire chuckled shaking her head, she moved closer to Ruby holding her hand. "I don't know what to think about you either Ruby." She said softly biting her lip.

"I do know one thing: I know that I don't want to be apart from you." Sapphire said as she squeezed Ruby's hand.

Ruby blushed again, staring at Sapphire with love and adoration.

Everything about Sapphire made her confused, but in a good way. She felt the same way Sapphire did, and never wanted to be apart from her.

Ruby reached out to brush some of Sapphire's hair away from her face. The way Sapphire looked at her, the way she smiled, her laugh, the way she spoke: it made Ruby feel what she had wanted to feel for a long time, even though it was something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I don't want to be apart from you either, Sapphire." Ruby smiled which caused Sapphire to smile and giggle. Ruby leaned in, pressing her lips gently onto Sapphire's.

Sapphire's lips were cold but they felt good against hers. It made Ruby want to kiss her more, but she didn't want to push Sapphire away.

Ruby felt herself blush after she pulled away from the kiss; she saw that Sapphire was a little shocked, but she seemed to have liked the kiss because she didn't push her partner away.

Ruby picked up Sapphire, causing the other to laugh happily; she twirled Sapphire around. She looked even more beautiful with the wind blowing in her hair.

Sapphire felt herself getting closer to Ruby. Once she opened her eyes... eyes? She had more than one now?

Ruby looked down at now their new form. She gasped as she twirled around. "W-What is this?!" Ruby asked Sapphire with a surprised look on her face.

Sapphire was confused as well, but she had heard of other gems doing this before and simply couldn't remember the word for it.

"Ruby.. don't freak out.. it's normal for gems." Sapphire exclaimed softly, knowing she had to keep Ruby calm or she would get a little roweled up.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked trying to calm her temper though it wasn't quite working as well as Sapphire hoped it would.

"For now; we will explore what we can do with this new form and try to find new and exciting things to do with it." Sapphire said hoping Ruby will compromise with her.

"Fine I guess it's worth a shot." Ruby said as they looked down at their new form.

This new body was something that Ruby and Sapphire were both excited to learn about. She didn't understand what this was; what they were. Everything was new now.

Ruby didn't want to tell Sapphire but she felt more connected to her than she did before in this new form.

Though she knew from now on that she would do whatever it took to stay this close to Sapphire.

\- R & S -


End file.
